


Bonhomie

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [233]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Inure. Jimmy's thoughts and a flashback





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magis/gifts), [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts), [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/21/1999 for the word [bonhomie](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/12/21/bonhomie).
> 
> bonhomie  
> frank and simple good-heartedness; a good-natured manner; friendliness; geniality.
> 
> Continuation of [Levity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8587588), [Choler](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8605711), and [Inure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8613946). I know, I know. It's not the dinner yet, but I wanted to get this posted for you guys. Hopefully dinner will be tomorrow. Muse still wants to angst. However, I present prequel in the form of flashback for magis and jane_x80.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Bonhomie

Jimmy still found it odd to be at Gibbs’ house. He’d never imagined when Gibbs returned from Mexico that he’d be spending time at his house, let alone come over often enough to know where Gibbs kept his potato chips. Especially not after Gibbs had upped his glares every time he saw Jimmy with Tony after his return from Mexico.

It had all come to a head in autopsy one night. Gibbs had come rushing through growling on one of his tears as the case hadn’t been going well. Ducky had been out of the office as there wasn’t anything else that could be done autopsy wise and he’d gone home for the day. Jimmy had been getting ready to leave himself, but hadn’t made it out the door, yet.

Gibbs had glared at Jimmy and demanded. “Where’s Ducky?”

“He left. Is there anything I can do?” Jimmy tersely explained following it up with an attempt at staying polite despite the way Gibbs had been treating him since Tony returned. 

Honestly, Jimmy didn’t know what Gibbs issue was especially since he was the one who left. However, Jimmy still tried to pull out his bonhomie despite Gibbs churlish behavior. 

“No.” Gibbs snarled and turned to head out.

The day had been long and Jimmy had had enough of Gibbs attitude. Moving in front of Gibbs to prevent his escape, Jimmy got in Gibbs face. “Seriously, what’s your problem?”

Gibbs grunted. 

Jimmy wasn’t taking any of it anymore. Gibbs needed to get over himself, Jimmy wasn’t going to take it anymore. “No. That may cut it with Ducky or Tony, but it doesn’t cut it with me. If you have a problem with me, use your words.”

“I don’t have a problem.” Gibbs mumbled. He hated talking about his feelings though he was kind of impressed Palmer was standing up for himself.

“Yeah, right.” Jimmy glared back at him. Honestly, he couldn’t believe what he was doing. He wondered if the long hours had finally driven him out of his mind.

At that moment, Tony wandered in looking for his wayward boss. He wasn’t oblivious to the tension, but just greeted them. “Autopsy Gremlin. Boss.”

Jimmy nodded in response. Gibbs glared at Jimmy again at Tony’s cordial greeting before grunting at Tony and just giving him a look.

“We found something, boss.” Tony continued before it could deteriorate even worse.

Gibbs stared at Tony until he got the picture. 

“Right. It’s upstairs, boss.” Tony responded and stepped into the elevator knowing Gibbs would follow.

Gibbs watched Tony’s ass as Tony stepped into the elevator. He moved to follow, but Jimmy grabbed his arm before he could. The elevator doors closed and left Jimmy and Gibbs gazing at each other.

“So that’s what this is about.” Jimmy commented.

“What?” Gibbs asked confused by the non-sequitur as well as Jimmy stopping him.

“I want him too and you’re jealous.” Jimmy replied nodding at the elevator where DiNozzo had disappeared.

Gibbs grumbled, but couldn’t refute that. “I don’t have time for this.”

“Fine, but you better make time when the case is done.” Jimmy made sure to look Gibbs in the eye, so that Gibbs could see how serious he was before he let Gibbs leave to follow DiNozzo.

After Gibbs left, Jimmy collapsed against a wall. He couldn’t believe that had just happened. Gibbs was going to kill him when the case was over.

The MCRT had caught the perpetrator finally and Gibbs had sent them all home. Remembering his conversation with Palmer, he sought him out and grunted, “My place. 10 minutes.” when he found him before he turned and left giving Palmer no chance to reply.

Jimmy stared after him in shock. “I guess it would be too much to hope that he’d actually change.” Jimmy muttered to himself before packing up and heading over to Gibbs place.

Gibbs had cooked dinner, not steaks, but something simple. Jimmy had started talking about what he loved about Tony and before he knew it, hours had passed. Neither had mentioned anything specifically, but after that their relationship changed.

Now it may change again, Jimmy thought to himself as he stared out the window and watched Tony approach after that disastrous meeting they had in autopsy where Tony had caught Gibbs and him sharing one of their favorite Tony pics.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
